


When Angels Have Command of Men

by Aureiya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, I appreciate Cas' Tie, Kneeling, M/M, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in a very happy, very sexy BDSM relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Have Command of Men

**Author's Note:**

> There is not discussion of kinks or safe words in this work. It is implied that they have all that already figured out. Hope you enjoy!

The collar sat snugly on his throat. A steady reassurance every time Dean swallowed. His knees were already used to his kneeling position on the floor where he was clad only in a pair of tight, green briefs. 

His hands were resting in his lap, roped together with a familiar blue tie, that made him smile every time it caught his eye. Smile and blush, and peek his eyes to the man sitting in the chair to his left. 

Castiel was out of his trenchcoat tonight; his white shirt lacking it's usual tie and unbuttoned to his chest. With one hand he copied notes from an ancient tome, and with the other he pet the sandy haired head that rested against his leg, sometimes slipping his hands to the man's neck to squeeze it and tug at the leather collar hooked there. 

Dean was being very good in his opinion, patient and respectful; all quiet and still. But it had been an hour and he was beginning to yearn for more sensual touches than the mere petting he was receiving now. But he knew his place, he knew he had no right to ask anything of his Master. But perhaps a bit of show of his desire would not be punished tonight. 

He needed to be subtle, he was sure his Master would notice anyways, but pretending that he was sly and seducing would help him not lose confidence. He started by shifting as though his knees were starting to get sore, they both knew it was a ruse he had stayed in such position for an entire day before. When no reprimand from Castiel seemed forthcoming Dean carried out the next step of his plan. 

When Castiel's pattern of petting came down to grip his neck again Dean purposefully twitched his hips in an uncontrollable way. Obvious enough that Castiel who was "not paying attention" would notice. The hand on his neck immediately stilled. But before Dean could have any triumph it tightened. 

This time the gasp and twitch was real as Cas' hand closed around his throat. His thumb pressed to the base of Dean's skull and his fingers pressing against his pulse point right under his chin, and all of it bearing him down into the powerful thigh beneath his head. 

"I hope that wasn't you trying to move, slut." Came the voice that commanded legions of angels, and the hunter at his feet. 

Dean tried to shake his head but couldn't from the tight hold that was quickly making him feel fuzzy. 

"Answer me." His Master rumbled 

Swallowing only reminded Dean of the position he was in as he tried to wet his lips. 

"No, sir" he gasped out. 

He was released from the tight hold, and he barely held back the shudder of pleasure that ran through him. But knew he needed to wait it out a little longer. 

"Good boy." Was all Castiel said as he resumed petting the kneeling man and writing his translations. 

Dean settled back into the petting and allowed himself to drift as his heart beat settled a little more. He had a few more moves planned but any second could be when his Master decided he was being too much of a brat. 

It was all or nothing. 

His knees and cock starting to ache and his heart accelerating from the ideas running through his head, Dean carried out what was sure to get him in trouble. 

He quickly turned his head and nuzzled his Master's crotch. 

The hand yanking his head back by his hair was almost too immediate for him to enjoy the musk that reside between Cas' legs. His Master's face was stormy. 

"I see you are just a bad boy after all." His Master said as though stating the weather. Dean was trembling at the stare and the harsh grip, both exhilarated and concerned about his punishment. 

Suddenly he was thrown aside. Hard enough to fall to the side without his hands to catch but not hard enough to hurt. Yet. 

Castiel was standing over him. His stance powerful and threatening. If Dean squinted and imagined he could pretend that there were dark beautiful wings looming from either side of his Master. 

"You will have go to the bedroom crawling and have everything set up by the time I get there or your punishment will be doubled." Castiel stated quietly but vehemently. 

Dean scrambled to get up and crawl with his bound hands as he heard Castiel begin picking up his ancient times and the notes he had taken. He hoped his Master was slow but at the same time, a tingle ran down his spine, punishments could be so fun.

————————--------—————

Dean had just finished positioning himself kneeling, back to the door, the riding crop, paddle and lube placed on the end of the bed for his master to choose from when he heard the steps at the door. 

A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as Castiel walked into their shared bedroom. 

"So, you can be a good boy." His Master commented as he stepped up behind him and yanked his hair back to make him look up. 

"You're receiving 20 for disobedience earlier. Ten with my hand and ten with the paddle." Dean shivered as his punishment was laid out before him. Castiel began to walk toward the bed, Deans hair still in his fist and Dean stumbling on his knees to catch up. 

"Maybe then. If you're a very good boy. You'll receive a reward." Now his Master sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Assume the position."

The actions Dean took were nothing less than a scramble. His Master did not excuse slowness. Dean laid across the strong legs of the angel, his ass presented and his tied hands dangling. 

He was already gasping in excitement, though he kept it quiet, as Castiel pulled down his green briefs and let them drop to his ankles. 

Nonsensical patterns were drawn into the plump roundness of his ass, keeping him on edge for when the first hit would land. 

When his Master's hand finally landed the first smack it made him jolt over the legs beneath him and made his cock twitch. He did not get any respite before a barrage of hit were rained down upon his ass. Alternating between cheeks and whether it was a full palm hit or just the fingers. 

By the time Castiel had reached ten Dean was trembling in his lap and trying not to grind his dick into the warm leg it was pressed against, for fear it would increase the punishment. 

He yelped when his reddening bum was suddenly pinched and his chin was grabbed to look into his Master's face. Castiel smirked as he rubbed the marks a little more. 

"Check in." He said. Tapping the prostrate mans cheek to make sure he was paying attention. 

"Green green green" Dean quickly stuttered out. Eager and wanting. 

Castiel's smirk turned a little more wicked when he was given such affirmation and slid his hand from his submissives chin to his neck, closing around it tightly and pressing in all the right places to restrict blood and air. 

Dean felt as though he was floating as it went quiet as his Master restricted everything down to his hand around his throat. A steady presence controlling and holding him. Dean couldn't help the moan as he was let go and the stutter of his aching dick into his Master's leg. 

Luckily Castiel was feeling forgiving

"You're certainly a good boy." The muttered praise washed over Dean as he was released and got ahold of himself again as he heard his Master pick up the paddle. And felt it's smooth wood rub against him right beneath the roundness of his ass. 

"Since you're good I won't make you count this" was all the warning Dean received before a resounding smack was delivered onto his ass. It took all he had not to scream as the sharp pain drove into him. 

This half of the punishment was more drawn out. Each hit of the paddle was made with full force and landed solidly on a cheek. And sometimes rubbed in a bit by the wood that was becoming warm from the contact of his hot skin. 

By five smacks Dean was unconsciously whining. By seven he had started to try to flinch away from the hard punishing hits. When the tenth hit landed. Solidly and with finality he crumpled over the unyielding form that was his Master. Shuddering and hiccuping a little. 

Castiel soothingly rubbed the red ass of his submissive. Caring and possessive as he set the paddle aside and drew Dean more fully into his arms. 

As his Master sat him solidly on his lap, spreading his legs and making them face each other, Dean cringed at the pain it brought to his backside to be pulled at so and sitting on the strong hard thighs below him. In the same way it just made him push eagerly forward with his still hard cock into a similar interested lump in his masters pants. 

"You've been such a good boy for me." Castiel praised the man in his lap. Running his hands up and down the strong arms still connected by his tie. Dean was glorious like this, his for the ravaging and completely trusting. 

"How do you want it now my dirty slut?" He whispered into the freckled ear as he grasped the pink and straining cock between them. Dean bucked into his fist, already close and needy but Castiel held the base of him until he could respond.

"Please sir.... Fuck me." Dean replied. Strung out and knowing he could have just asked to come now, but knowing what his master wanted as well. 

"Mm my good boy better get me undressed and ready then." Cas commanded, releasing Dean's tied hands so he could get his task done.

Dean immediately unbuttoned the rest of Cas' shirt and slid it from his shoulders. Almost falling against the man as he tried to pull the shirt off at the same time as he dropped to his knees once again. But his Master just laughed at him and his eagerness. Allowing it for now, for Dean eager to be on his knees was always a happy sight. 

Dean had to stop to breathe in the heady musk emanating from what would soon be his reward. He nuzzled and mouthed Cas' length through he nice suit pants and began to unzip them so he could get closer. 

His Master's boxers were grey and underwhelming but Dean xould not bring himself to care as he yanked them down in the same motion as the pants to get to the hot length beneath. 

\-----------—————---------------

Dean was about to dive in for a taste when he was stopped short by a hand in his hair. Cas used his submissives head as a mere something to lean on as he stepped out of his pants and stepped back to the bed stark naked and confident. 

As he crawled back on to the bed and settled against the pillows, he gazed quietly at Dean still kneeling in the middle of the room. Aroused and needy but not moving until told to. His face flushed and his chest turning pinker at his Master's attention. Cas grinned wickedly as he saw Dean's pretty dick twitch as Castiel began to stroke his own length.

After a few minutes he had some mercy and gestured for the man to join him. Dean was eager in his movements as he scrambled on to the bed and nearly collapsed between his Masters legs. Poised to taste the dick in front of him but not given any permission to yet. 

This time there was no permission. 

Castiel grabbed that wonderful dirty blonde hair and rubbed the pliant face against his cock. Feeling it like a primal claim to something that was his. Dean's mouth was open. Obviously desperately wanting his cock and oh how Cas planned on giving it to him. 

But before that could happen, he held the hunters head just above his dick. Dean panting and wanting. He shook the man a little for his attention. Once those beautiful green eyes overcome by blown pupils looked up at him did he command

"Prepare yourself you pretty little slut, once I've fucked those lips I'm gonna fill that ass of yours too."

It was Castiel's greatest pleasure to see the darkening flush and to hear Dean groan so desirably. Only once he was sure that his submissive was slicking himself with the lube did Cas allow his dick to pass into that sweet mouth. 

And immediately into the man's beautiful throat. He pulled Dean all the way down until he was against his pubic hair, he could see him swallowing desperately and could feel the man's throat fluttering around his dick just like his ass would later. 

He allowed Dean to pull off just to rub the now sticky dick along his face again. Entranced by his neck convulsing underneath the collar Castiel had put on him. 

Cas proceeded to fuck Deans mouth for some amount of time, alternating between shallow thrusts and feel throat fucking ones as Dean struggled to make sure he was fully prepared. By the time Cas seemed satisfied by his mouth and how long Dean had to slick himself, Dean's jaw was sore, his hair was stuck in the position it had been held, and his face was covered in a mixture of spit and pre cum. 

He had never been more beautiful in Castiel's eyes. 

"Switch places with me my good boy, it's time you got rewarded."

\--------------——–-----------–––—----

Dean would like to imagine this is what Heaven is like. He lays back against the pillows, thoroughly mouth fucked, ass sore and tingly against the sheets. And completely and utterly blessed. 

Castiel is checking his work on himself, three fingers deep almost immediately and Dean is keening. In his own preparation he had avoided his prostate but Castiel had no such qualms and drilled directly into it. 

Dean gripped the sheets desperately as Castiel twisted and plummeted his fingers in and out. Smirking at Deans squirming and his twitching dick. 

Finally he relented before Dean could cum. Dean was unsure if he was happy or mad about it. He quickly realized he was ecstatic as his legs were spread and lifted more, one leg going completely over Castiel's shoulder and the other in the crook of his arm as he began pressing into Dean. 

Dean thinks that once again. This is Heaven. His Master does not bother starting off slow. Just immediately begins thrusting hard and deep and in all the right ways. The constant smacking of their hips twinges Deans sore ass but it does nothing but enhance the experience. 

Barely a minute in a Dean might cry. Cas is ruthless and beautiful above him. A rhythm of supernatural proportions and a dick that fills him in just the right ways to make him want to come immediately. The look of his Master above him reminds him of the painting of avenging Angels, and to think all that powerful focus is solely on him just arouses Dean even more. 

Dean reaches for Castiel, desperate for contact. His legs are dropped to rap around the man's strong hips and one of Cas' hands catch both his wrists and puts them above his head and the other come to wrap around the back of his collar and pull tight. 

And Dean is gone. He screams as he comes, the scream shortening off as his air is cut off gloriously and his cock is twitching an pulsing and releasing with barely a touch. His ecstasy feels endless as Cas doesn't stop his rhythm and when he lets Dean breathe again it almost feels like he come again with the shock and pleasure of breath rushing back into him. 

He might be crying from pleasure but he couldn't care less. Completely past caring as his Master takes what he needs now and Dean is his vessel of pleasure. 

Dean can tell when his Master finally gets close because he starts kissing him, a sign of a scene winding down even as the fucking continues. Cas bring a hand to him finally as he kisses him and mouths his throat and his Master is able to get Dean off one final time, shaking and screaming, before his hips stutter and with a groan he fills the other man. 

-———————------————-----

Cas holds himself still within the man he loves as he comes down from his orgasm. He release his wrists and begins to kindly stroke his poor fucked out submissive who is dazed and out of it. He smiles at the complete beauty and blessing that Dean Winchester truly is laid out beneath him. Covered in Castiel's marks and his own cum. A piece of art to rival Michelangelo. 

But Cas can revel later. Now he needs to put the man he took apart back together. The first step is for him to sadly remove himself, and with a groan from both him and Dean he moves off the man, feeling a perverse thrill from the bit of white spilling between the very red skin of the Deans cheeks. 

He goes to the bathroom and grabs the things they had set out earlier, juice and rags. He wets one with warm water and goes back to the room to begin cleaning Dean off. Dean is still drifting but turns to smile at him as best he can when Cas wipes the spit and precum from his face. His eyes are glassy and happy and Castiel feels he has done a superb job at making Dean feel better, even if the man does make some complaint at having his collar removed. 

When he's done cleaning and bundles Dean with him under the comforter, warm and soft, their skin still heated and slightly sticking together but safe and loving, he can't help but feel endlessly grateful that he fell to be with this man. 

Eventually Dean rises from sub space enough to take the juice and kiss Cas to within and inch of his life in thanks. 

As they settle for sleep Dean kisses him on the nose once more. 

"I love you, angel" The scream rough and exhausted voice sighs to him. And Cas' heart is as warm as ever when he replies 

"And I love you, you beautiful man."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end feels rushed. Mostly cuz like if you came for the porn I didn't want to add so much fluff and because I'm half awake. So the quality isn't as great. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
